simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1-Week 10
Matchups Monsters @ Ninjas Aardvarks @ Cherubs Outlaws @ 'Mericans Monsters @ Ninjas Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Monsters 0 3 7 10 20 Ninjas 7 2 10 0 19 Monsters Stats O'Connell: 28/41, 288 YDS, 1 TD, 1 INT Grosse: 19 Carries, 69 YDS McNally: 4 Carries, 28 YDS, 1 TD Morrissey: 10 REC, 111 YDS Westmore: 7 REC, 71 YDS, 1 TD Masters: 6 REC, 56 YDS Fox: 1 REC, 14 YDS Moss: 2 REC, 15 YDS Stuart: 1 REC, 11 YDS Burrier: 2 Tackles Petty: 3 Tackles, 1 FF Ratliff: 1 FR Ball: 3.5 Tackles, 1.5 Sacks, 1 FF Wolfe: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks Barbosa: 2.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Peck: 4 Tackles Curry: 2 Tackles, 1 FR Middleton: 1 Tackle Bostic: 4 Tackles Christenson: 1 Tackle Underwood: 4 Tackles Bacon: 2 Tackles Ninjas Stats Southman-Jordan: 26/39, 293 YDS, 1 TD, 1 FUMB; 3 Carries, 24 YDS Johnson: 15 Carries, 62 YDS, 1 TD Glenn: 7 Carries, 30 YDS, 1 FUMB Sandoz: 8 REC, 89 YDS Gibson: 9 REC, 95 YDS, 1 TD Richardson: 2 REC, 29 YDS Wilson: 5 REC, 54 YDS Jenkins: 2 REC, 26 YDS Jolly: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Roslin: 2 Tackles Wheatley: 3 Tackles Willis: 1 Tackle Bateman: 4 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 SAFETY Tubbs: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Dowdy: 1 Tackle Cunningham: 3 Tackles, 2 Sack Horton: 1.5 Tackles Quick: .5 Tackles Harden: 2 Tackles Iverson: 1 Tackle Jarvis: 5 Tackles Lawson: 1 Tackle, INT Summary Three Stars: #COby O'Connell, Monsters QB #Maurice Bateman, Ninjas OLB #Allan Ball, Monsters DT Game Summary NAGASAKI, JAPAN--The Monsters started their 3 game road streak to end their season, as the Ninjas started their 3 game home streak to end the season. Monsters fans, especially new fans from Miami, as there are no more regular season games remaining on the beachfront Monsters Stadium (located on the sea of Tranquility). Ninjas fans also are preparing for a move, this one to the Minneapolis/St. Paul area. The Ninjas took the early lead with a 21 yard touchdown reception from Shayne Southman-Jordan to Tyler Gibson. This was followed by a Rowan Lawson interception of Coby O'Connell. The ensuing Ninjas' drive endied suddenly when Allan Ball delivered a jawdropping hit on Bryan Glenn, causing him to fumble and miss the rest of the quarter. The second quarter was somewhat uneventful, with the Monsters and Ninjas each going three and out twice to begin the quarter. The Ninjas second punt was downed at the Monsters' 3 yard line, and Maurice Bateman managed to find a gap between Ronnie Goodwin and Owen Anderson and sack O'Connell two yards behind the goal line for a safety. After one first down by Jackson Payne's Ninjas, they punted again rather than going for a fourth and 1. O'Connell came back with a drive that ended in a field goal with 5 second left in the first half. The Monsters received in the second half, and began with a Coby O'Connell classic drive. O'Connell connected with Morrissey and others to cash in with a key pass to Reshard Westmore. Ninjas came right back with a quick drive ending with a Colby Johnson 8 yard touchdown run. The Monsters had to punt in their next drive, and the Ninjas brought their next drive to a 39 yard field goal, taking the lead, 19-10. The fourth quarter began with the Monsters with possession. Coby O'Connell only was able to bring the ball to the 11 yard line, and the Monsters had to settle for a 30 yard field goal. The Ninjas drove up the field, But Devin Petty sacked Southman-Jordan as he was scrambling, and the ball came loose and Jared Ratliff fell on it. This resulted in a game winning, Coby O'Connell clutch drive, that ended with a game winning Zach McNally 15 yard rush, as the Monsters won by one point, 20-19. Indirectly, by the Monsters winning, the Cherubs have likely clinched a playoff spot, unless they lose every game from now on, the Aardvarks win every game from now on, and the Ninjas have the tiebreaker over the Cherubs. Aardvarks @ Cherubs Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Aardvarks 3 3 14 14 34 Cherubs 7 14 0 0 21 Aardvarks Stats Diehl: 25/39, 279 YDS, 1 TD, 1 INT; 2 Carries, 13 YDS, 1 RUSH TD Willington: 26 Carries, 155 YDS, 2 TD Kane: 7 REC, 78 YDS Jansen: 5 REC, 52 YDS Madrigal: 5 REC, 54 YDS, 1 TD Thomas: 4 REC, 40 YDS Taylor: 1 REC, 18 YDS Dietrich: 3 REC, 37 YDS Nielson: 2.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks, 1 FR Robertson: .5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Clarke: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF O'Keefe: 3.5 Tackles, 1 Sack Wooden: 2 Tackles Cates: .5 Tackles Jordan: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack St. John: 2 Tackles Scarborough: 1 Tackle, 1 INT Ndaye: 2 Tackles, 1 FF Keller: 2 Tackles Bishop: 3 Tackles, FR Bergman: 1 INT Starks: 1 Tackle Cherubs Stats Berlin: 32/42, 348 YDS, 3 TDS, 2 INT Lehman: 19 Carries, 88 YDS, 1 FUMB Billings: 3 Carries, 15 YDS Paquette: 11 REC, 128 YDS, 1 TD Sprague: 4 REC, 39 YDS Justice: 3 REC, 30 YDS Hatcher: 9 REC, 95 YDS, 1 TD, 1 FUMB Cosby: 5 REC, 56 YDS, 1 TD Abbott: 1 Tackle, 1 Sack Lyles: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks Reyes: 2 Tackles Bruno: 2 Tackles Bell: 1 Tackle Pollack: 2 Tackles Burdict: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Richardson: 1 Tackle Dost: 5 Tackles Cox: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Jones: 1 Tackle, 1 INT Hairston: 2 Tackles Haslam: 1 Tackle Beverly: 3 Tackles Moleman: 1 Tackle Summary Three Stars of the Game: #Casper Willington, Aardvarks RB #Dante Paquette, Cherubs WR #Ezekiel Clarke, Aardvarks DT Recap: The Aardvarks rekindle their playoff hopes with a 34-21 win over the Cherubs. The Aardvarks had an amazing second half with 28 unanswered points to come back from a 15 point deficit. The Aardvarks won mostly due to the amazing performance of Casper Willington, who had 155 yards and two touchdowns. They also won due to the 3 turnovers by their secondary and 4 turnovers forced by their whole defense. The Cherubs are now tied for first with the Monsters, after a six game winning streak by the monsters and a two game losing streak by the Cherubs. Outlaws @ 'Mericans Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Outlaws 0 7 7 3 17 'Mericans 3 3 0 3 9 Outlaws Stats Boyce: 30/42, 319 YDS, 2 TD, 1 FUMB, 1 INT Flaherty: 23 Carries, 77 YDS Rivera: 4 Carries, 15 YDS O'Brien: 9 REC, 90 YDS Strickland: 5 REC, 59 YDS Strauss: 9 REC, 100 YDS, 2 TD Purcell: 6 REC, 62 YDS Shirley: 1 REC, 8 YDS Zuniga: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Sanchez: 1 FR Britton: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack Lockner: 1 Tackle Foster: .5 Tackles Acho: 1 Tackle Stover: .5 Tackles Isbell: 2 Tackles Upchurch: 1 Tackle Florence: 1 Tackle Thurman: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Young: 2 Tackles Carson: 1 Tackle Crawford: 2 Tackles 'Mericans Stats Paris: 19/40, 208 YDS, 1 FUMB Perry: 18 Carries, 55 YDS Boomer: 6 Carries, 25 YDS Simpkins: 9 REC, 89 YDS Bush: 2 REC, 20 YDS Gerber: 5 REC, 58 YDS Schuster: 3 REC, 41 YDS Webber: 1.5 Tackles, 1 FR Gebrezghi: 4 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FF Jamison: 1 Tackle Alford: .5 Tackles Walker: 1.5 Tackles Withers: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Masters: 2 Tackles Harper: .5 Tackles Tillman: 2 Tackles Brenner: 3 Tackles Early: 2 Tackles Hamilton: 2 Tackles, 1 INT Jenkins: 2 Tackles Bonds: 2.5 Tackles Sky: 1.5 Tackles West: 1 Tackle Summary 3 Stars: #Kwame Gebrezghi, 'Mericans DT #Gavin Strauss, Outlaws TE #Damon Boyce, Outlaws QB Recap: In a game that meant nothing toward the playoffs, the Outlaws managed to stay ahead for a 17-9 victory over the 'Mericans. The 'Mericans did not start their usual quarterback or runningback, giving the nod to backups Matt Paris and Shane Perry. The 'Mericans looked as though they were tanking, and were successful, as they have now secured the #1 overall pick in the draft. The Outlaws can still get up to a 5-7 record, which is respectable.